Trapped by Love
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: [KIHAE] cinta atau keluarga? kira-kira mana yang akan kalian pilih jika dihadapkan pada pertanyaan tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Trapped by Love**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Rating : Teen**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum**

**Pair : KiHae**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Mereka selalu bersama, mereka belajar di tempat yang sama, mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama, dan ini kisah mereka hingga keduanya menemukan kebahagiaan yang telah ditakdirkan.**

**Waring : Gender Switch! Cerita pasaran!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak Suka? Tidak Usah Dibaca**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Trapped by Love ~**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

Kibum, seorang pemuda yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan, menghilangkan rasa hausnya akan ilmu pengetahuan yang tidak akan pernah habis rasanya. Dan Donghae, seorang gadis manis yang lincah, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi ia akan menuju ruang dance untuk berlatih. Keduanya memiliki dunia yang berbeda jika berada di sekolah, namun ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi, semua berubah, mereka akan bersama.

Seperti hari ini, dimana Kibum yang menunggu Donghae di depan pintu kelasnya seperti biasa. Kibum satu tingkat dibawah Donghae, namun ia sering membantu gadis itu dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, mereka memang sering belajar bersama, dimana Kibum yang akan menjadi guru bagi Donghae dalam memahami materi yang belum dipahaminya di sekolah.

"Kau harus mengajariku nanti!" rengek Donghae ketika mereka tengah berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing, Kibum tersenyum menganggapi.

"Pelajaran apa?" tanyanya.

"Fisika, aku tidak mengerti! Rumus yang diberikan sangat sulit dan berbelit!" adunya memanyunkan bibir, membuat pemuda di sebelahnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak boleh mentertawaiku seperti itu!" ujar Donghae mencubit lengan Kibum namun, Kibum semakin mengeraskan suara tawanya membuat Donghae semakin merengut hingga,

"KEJAR DAN TANGKAP AKU! AKU AKAN MENGAJARIMU LANGKAH CEPAT YANG KAU INGINKAN KALAU KAU BISA MENAGKAPKU!" teriak Kibum yang sebelumnya berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

"AKU AKAN MENAGKAPMU!" balas Donghae kemudian mengejar Kibum, membuat keduanya tertawa riang tanpa sadar.

"Hakh! Hakh! Hakh! Kemana anak itu eoh?" tanya Donghae seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke wilayah sekitar, namun nihil.

"BOOM!" kejut Kibum setelah dengan langkah mengendap mendekati Donghae dari belakang.

"Akh!" kejut Donghae kembali membuahkan tawa dari Kibum.

"Hahahahahhaha!"

"Berhenti Bummie!" namun Kibum tidak kunjung menghentikan tawanya walau Donghae terus menyuruhnya berhenti hingga,

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Eh? Jangan menangis eoh? aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau berhenti menangis Donghae-ah?" bujuk Kibum yang selalu tertipu oleh jebakan Donghae yang satu ini.

"Benar?" Kibum menganguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ajarkan aku hiks Fisika sampai faham?"

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukannya?" Kibum balik bertanya, Donghae membenarkan dalam hati, Kibum memang tidak pernah menyerah mengajari Donghae jika gadis itu belum menguasai materi yang diajarkan Kibum, mereka akan terus belajar hingga larut malam jika Donghae yang tidak tertidur saat Kibum menjelaskan kembali materi yang tengah dipelajari.

"Jangan hiks mentertawaiku lagi!" Kibum mengangguk ragu, ini agak sulit bagi Kibum karena ia yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika bersama Donghae, ia yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran Es di sekolah akan runtuh ketika di depan Donghae.

"Baiklah," setelah mengucapkannya Kibum terkejut karena Donghae yang kemudian tersenyum usil seraya memeletkan lidahnya pada Kibum.

"Satu kosong!" setelahnya gadis itu berlari meninggalkan sang pemuda seorang diri.

"AWAS KAU LEE DONGHAE!" dan kembali kegiatan kejar-kejaran keduanya dilanjutkan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Trapped by Love**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Rating : Teen**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Kim Kangin, Choi Siwon**

**Pair : KiHae and others**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Mereka selalu bersama, mereka belajar di tempat yang sama, mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama, dan ini kisah mereka hingga keduanya menemukan kebahagiaan yang telah ditakdirkan.**

**Waring : Gender Switch! Cerita pasaran!**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

"_Ajarkan aku hiks Fisika sampai faham?"_

"_Bukankah aku selalu melakukannya?" Kibum balik bertanya, Donghae membenarkan dalam hati, Kibum memang tidak pernah menyerah mengajari Donghae jika gadis itu belum menguasai materi yang diajarkan Kibum, mereka akan terus belajar hingga larut malam jika Donghae yang tidak tertidur saat Kibum menjelaskan kembali materi yang tengah dipelajari._

"_Jangan hiks mentertawaiku lagi!" Kibum mengangguk ragu, ini agak sulit bagi Kibum karena ia yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika bersama Donghae, ia yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran Es di sekolah akan runtuh ketika di depan Donghae._

"_Baiklah," setelah mengucapkannya Kibum terkejut karena Donghae yang kemudian tersenyum usil seraya memeletkan lidahnya pada Kibum._

"_Satu kosong!" setelahnya gadis itu berlari meninggalkan sang pemuda seorang diri._

"_AWAS KAU LEE DONGHAE!" dan kembali kegiatan kejar-kejaran keduanya dilanjutkan._

**.**

**Tidak Suka? Tidak Usah Dibaca**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Trapped by Love ~**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya terus berlarian hingga Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Kibum yang kemudian menengadahkan tangannya.

"Hujan," gumam Kibum yang diangguki oleh Donghae. Sedetik kemudian Kibum melepas ranselnya yang diikuti oleh Donghae.

"Ayo pulang!" lanjutnya seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Donghae kemudian berlari.

**.**

**.**

"Fiuuuh! Dingin!" Donghae bergumam dengan bibir yang bergetar ketika keduanya telah sampai di teras rumah Kibum, sedang Kibum kini tengah merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci rumahnya.

**Ceklek**

"Ayo masuk Hae!" ajaknya yang langsung saja dituruti oleh Donghae.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambil handuk untukmu dulu. Kau duduklah." ujarnya lagi yang dijawab oleh ungkapan terima kasih dari Donghae, setelahnya Kibum berlari menuju tangga karena kamarnya ada di lantai dua.

Lima menit berlalu dan Kibum datang dari lantai dua dengan membawa dua buah handuk putih bersih untuk ia dan Donghae. Diusap-usapkannya handuk itu pada rambut Donghae yang basah pada setiap sisinya, sedang handuk untuknya ia kalungkan pada lehernya.

"Ingin kusiapkan coklat hangat?" tawar Kibum yang dijawab gelengan oleh Donghae, Kibum menyernyit.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya yang Donghae jawab dengan sebelah telapak tangannya yang ia tangkupkan pada pipi kananya.

"Aku takut sakit gigi lagi." Jawab Donghae yang dijawab senyuman oleh Kibum.

"Baiklah, karena masih hujan, bagaimana belajar Fisikanya sekarang saja?" tawar Kibum lagi.

"Baiklah," sahutnya kemudian mulai mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

**.**

"Bagaimana caranya agar tanda akar ini hilang?" tanya Kibum, saat ini keduanya tengah membahas soal-soal yang ada di buku latihan Donghae.

"Ya dihapus saja!" jawab Donghae, Kibum mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menghapusnya?" Donghae kemudian mengambil tipe-x, setelahnya ia membubuhkan benda mungil berisi cairan putih tersebut pada tanda akar yang ada di buku latihannya.

"Selesai!" ungkap Donghae enteng, sedang Kibum membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aaaww!" ringis Donghae ketika Kibum mencubit keduanya pipinya gemas.

"Itu sakit!" protesnya seraya memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Salahmu!" jawab Kibum kemudian kembali menambahkan tanda akar yang sempat dihapus Donghae tadi.

"Menghilangkan tanda akar itu caranya dengan memangkatkan bilangan." lanjutnya, setelahnya ia mulai menuliskan cara tersebut, sesekali menghitungnya di kertas yang memang disediakan untuk itu.

"Aku lupa." Tanggap Donghae berupa gumaman.

"Coba kau kerjakan yang ini, rumusnya sama seperti tadi." perintah Kibum, Donghae memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Kenapa angkanya besar-besar sekali? Kau mencontohkanku dengan angka yang kecil!" protes Donghae lagi seraya menunjuk-nunjuk angka yang Kibum tuliskan di bukunya.

"Kerjakan saja dulu, aku akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan." Bujuk Kibum yang nyatanya, Donghae menurutinya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat ekspresi Donghae yang berubah-ubah saat mengerjakan soal hitungan tersebut, Kibum sama sekali tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menggunakan kalkulator, jadilah kertas yang tadinya kosong kini telah dipenuhi oleh coretan-coretan yang dibuat Donghae.

"Akar dari 4400, berapa?" tanya Donghae berupa gumaman pada dirinya sendiri, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedang Kibum tersenyum penuh arti.

"Berapa Bummie?"

"Hitung saja, aku tadi sudah mengajarimu caranya bukan?"

"Huh! Sama sekali tidak membantu." Sungut Donghae yang lagi-lagi dijawab senyuman oleh Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**05.45 PM**

"Selesai!" sorak Donghae dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar di bibirnya, Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengambil buku tersebut, memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Donghae.

"Bagus, hanya sedikit yang keliru." Kibum berujar pada Donghae yang kini menyernyitkan dahi.

"Yang mana? Aku sudah menuruti semua instruksimu tadi!" lagi Donghae memprotes, Kibum hanya dapat menghela nafas kemudian memberitahu letak kekeliruan Donghae.

"Oh yang itu, aku tidak tahu." Ujarnya kemudian terkekeh.

"Sudah sangat sore, aku pulang dulu ya Kibummie!"

**Chup**

"Itu imbalan dariku untuk hari ini." Ujar Donghae setelah megecup singkat pipi Kibum kemudian terkikik kecil, ia ingin segera keluar dari rumah itu namun Kibum sudah terlebih dahulu memenjarakannya di antara tubuh sang pemuda dengan dinding.

"Hanya itu eoh? kurang." Sergah Kibum, Donghae merengut.

"Terus kau mau apa?" tanya Donghae, Kibum menunjuk bibirnya.

Donghae kemudian memberi kode dengan jari telunjuknya agar Kibum menundukkan wajahnya.

**Chup**

Donghae ingin melepas kecupan tersebut, namun Kibum sepertinya tak mau, terlihat dari sebelah tangannya yang meraih tengkuk Donghae, dan yang sebelah lagi meraih pinggangnya agar tubuh keduanya lebih merapat.

"Hakh! Hakh! Hakh! Sudah eoh?" tanya Donghae setelah acara memadu bibir itu berakhir, Kibum menyeka saliva yang ada di bibirnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Bibirmu manis, seperti biasanya." Goda Kibum membuat yang dipuji merona karenanya.

"Ish! Kau bisa saja! Aku pulang dulu."

"Ingin kuantar?"

"Kita bertetangga Bummie, aku bisa pulang sendiri, bye."

"Hati-hati."

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

"Aku pulang!" sapa Donghae sesaat setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Anak appa sudah pulang!" sambut kangin menghampiri Donghae dari dalam rumah.

"Darimana hhmm? Jam segini baru pulang." Tanya Kangin yang kemudian merangkul putrinya seraya menuntunnya memasuki rumah lebih dalam lagi.

"Kerja kelompok dengan Bummie." Jawab Donghae jujur dan manja setelah membalas rangkulan sang ayah, Kangin tersenyum.

"Appa ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak teman appa."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Dia ada di ruang tengah."

**.**

"Nah Donghae, dia yang appa maksud. Siwon perkenalkan ini anak ahjussi, Hae ini Siwon." Keduanya kemudian berjabat tangan dengan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing tidak lupa dengan senyuman.

"Siwon akan tinggal disini selama beberapa minggu, karena dia tiga tahun lebih tua darimu jadi kau harus memanggilnya oppa, dan yang paling penting appa minta kau dapat bersikap baik padanya, mengerti?"

"Siap komandan!" sahut Donghae memberi hormat pada Kangin, yang dibalas dengan acakan di rambutnya.

"Appa!" rajuknya seraya menata rambutnya dengan jemari.

"Sekarang kau antarkan Siwon ke kamar tamu, setelahnya kau ganti seragam yang sudah kau pakai seharian itu!" titah Kangin lagi.

"Ayo oppa!" ajak Donghae ramah pada Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah ayah dan anak itu.

"Iya," sahut Siwon yang kemudian menarik kopernya mengikuti langkah Donghae.

**Ceklek**

"Ini kamarnya oppa, kalau oppa butuh apa-apa, kamarku ada di ujung sana, sedangkan kamar appa ada di balik belokan tadi." jelas Donghae, Siwon tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Donghae kemudian hendak undur diri.

"Hae?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu sungkan oppa."

**.**

**.**

Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, ia kemudian menatap jendela kamarnya, dia tersenyum memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang tengah membaca buku dari dalam kamarnya, tepatnya di meja belajarnya.

**Trek!**

Dibukanya kaca jendela itu, Kibum yang mendengarnya menoleh pada jendela yang ada di dekatnya, reflex ia tersenyum kala mendapati Donghae yang tersenyum indah padanya.

"Kupikir kau terlalu banyak membaca, bocah Einsten!" ejek Donghae yang nyatanya tidak digubris oleh Kibum, ia lebih memilih kembali menatap buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Huh!" Donghae bersungut, ia kemudian menduduki jendela tersebut, menopang punggungnya pada sisi jendela seraya menatap Kibum yang masih serius membaca.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Kibum masih setia dengan buku di tangannya, sedang Donghae masih tetap dengan wajah merengutnya, sesekali melirik Kibum.

"Gantilah seragammu Hae!" ujar Kibum, Donghae mendengus, ia tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya kini.

Kibum kemudian menoleh namun Donghae sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, ia mengedikkan bahu kemudian melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Kibum kembali menoleh kala gendang telinganya mendengar dentuman musik dari kamar di sebelah rumahnya. Dilihatnya Donghae yang mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan seragam yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya, namun dengan bagian pusar yang ia angkat kemudian diikat, sehingga menampilkan perut ratanya yang putih.

Kibum menyerigai, tentu ia lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan Donghae padanya kini, membaca buku dapat dilakukan lain kali, pemuda itu kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya juga agar lebih bisa puas melihat Donghae yang memang sengaja menari berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamarnya.

**Sementara itu …**

Siwon mendengarkan musik yang berasal kamar Donghae yang hanya selisih dua kamar dari tempatnya kini. Ia yang penasaran kemudian keluar dari kamar tamu, dipertajamkannya pendengaran yang kemudian menuntun kakinya untuk mencari tahu.

Siwon secara perlahan membuka sedikit pintu kamar Donghae, sepertinya ia akan betah berlama-lama berada di depan kamar itu karena ia yang enggan beranjak darisana hingga,

"Sedang apa kau?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ?**

**Bagaimana?**

**Ini? Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa, lol.**

**Ada yang bertanya kelanjutan Sleeping Hae? Insya Allah jika tidak ada hambatan, akan di update secepatnya, prediksiku sih sekitar pertengahan April.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Trapped by Love**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Rating : Teen**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Kim Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, and Choi Siwon**

**Pair : KiHae and others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Mereka selalu bersama, mereka belajar di tempat yang sama, mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama, dan ini kisah mereka hingga keduanya menemukan kebahagiaan yang telah ditakdirkan.**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Cerita pasaran! Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

_Kibum kembali menoleh kala gendang telinganya mendengar dentuman musik dari kamar di sebelah rumahnya. Dilihatnya Donghae yang mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan seragam yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya, namun dengan bagian pusar yang ia angkat kemudian diikat, sehingga menampilkan perut ratanya yang putih._

_Kibum menyerigai, tentu ia lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan Donghae padanya kini, membaca buku dapat dilakukan lain kali._

_**Sementara itu …**_

_Siwon mendengarkan musik yang berasal kamar Donghae yang hanya selisih dua kamar dari tempatnya kini. Ia yang penasaran kemudian keluar dari kamar tamu, dipertajamkannya pendengaran yang kemudian menuntun kakinya untuk mencari tahu._

_Siwon secara perlahan membuka sedikit pintu kamar Donghae, sepertinya ia akan betah berlama-lama berada di depan kamar itu karena ia yang enggan beranjak darisana hingga,_

"_Sedang apa kau?"_

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

"A… aku," Siwon terbata di bawah tatapan tajam Donghae yang tidak sengaja melihat aksi intipnya, membuat Siwon malu sendiri. Kibum yang tidak melihat Donghae lagipun celingak-celinguk, berusaha melihat lebih jauh ke dalam kamar kekasihnya namun tidak bisa, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu saja.

"Keluar!" marah Donghae tidak memperdulikan serentetan kata maaf dan penjelasan Siwon.

**BLAMM!**

Donghae mendengus dengan punggung yang menempel pada pintu, ia kesal, namun, ia teringat dengan satu sosok lagi, Kibum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kibum layangkan tanya pada Donghae ketika gadis itu telah menghampiri jendela, yang dijawab senyuman serta gelengan.

"Benar?"

"Tubuhku penat," bohong Donghae kemudian meregangkan ototnya, Kibum tampak curiga namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Ganti seragammu, mandi, kemudian makan malamlah sayang." Ujarnya lembut diakhiri senyum andalannya.

"Tunggu!" intrupsi Donghae ketika Kibum hendak menutup jendelanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkapnya kemudian tersenyum malu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya.

"Hae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku besok?" Donghae diam, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku mau."

**Setengah Jam Kemudian di Ruang makan …**

"Mana sih anak itu?" sungut Kangin yang telah siap dengan alat makannya, ia dan Siwon sedari tadi telah duduk manis hendak menyantap hidangan, namun Donghae belum bergabung dengan mereka.

"Wonnie, tolong kau panggilkan Donghae." Lanjutnya lagi, sedang yang diminta hendak menolak namun diintrupsi dengan kehadiran Donghae yang kini telah mengambil tempat di depan Siwon, tempat yang biasa ia tempati saat di meja makan.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf appa, aku tadi harus mandi dan mengganti seragamku." Jawab Donghae enteng tanpa melirik Siwon sedikitpun. Ketiganya kemudian berdoa, setelahnya di mulailah makan malam mereka.

"Besok kau temani Siwon mengelilingi kota eoh?" pinta Kangin kemudian menyendokkan hidangan ke dalam mulutnya, Donghae tersedak, segera ia meminum air yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aku ada urusan besok!" tolaknya mentah-mentah, Kangin hendak memprotes namun Donghae keburu melanjutkan,

"Aku harus menari besok!" kekeuhnya berbohong, Siwon kemudian menengahi keduanya, Kangin mengalah dan Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Soal tadi, maafkan aku!" ungkap Siwon ketika Donghae melewati kamarnya, pemuda itu sengaja menunggu Donghae sekedar untuk meluruskan kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan tadi.

"Aku tadi penasaran dengan musik yang diputar dengan nyaringnya, lalu aku mencari tahu asalnya hingga aku mengintipmu." Jelas Siwon, Donghae mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Lupakan saja!" tanggapnya acuh kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya, jarinya mengetik beberapa digit angka yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala.

**Drrt… drrt…**

"Merindukanku eoh?" goda Kibum sesaat setelah mengangkat panggilan dari Donghae.

"Hae? Kau masih disana?" ujar Kibum karena Donghae yang tidak kunjung menjawabnya, Donghae hanya tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju jendela, dimana Kibumpun menghampiri jendela kamarnya, kini keduanya bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Kibum menutup panggilan Donghae membuat gadis itu menyernyit heran. Donghae ingin bertanya namun urung karena Kibum yang menelphone balik dirinya.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Donghae sesaat setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Kibum kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang bisa dilihat Donghae.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan hhm?" tanya Kibum melihat Donghae yang tampak kebingungan harus mengatakan apa.

'Beritahu tidak ya?' batin Donghae, sedang Kibum terus menunggunya untuk berbicara.

'Ah nanti sajalah!' batinnya lagi.

**Keesokan harinya …**

Tampak Kibum dan Donghae yang tengah menikmati kencan dengan menelusuri jalan pinggiran toko, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan serta candaan ringan yang kemudian membuahkan tawa kecil dari bibir mereka.

"Jangan menari terus! Pikirkan ujianmu Hae!" nasehat Kibum yang Donghae jawab dengan lengan Kibum yang ia gandeng lebih erat.

"Iya Bummie, aku tahu kok!"

"Bummie, lusa nanti aku dan appa akan berlibur ke villa yang ada di Busan, sekedar mengisi waktu di akhir pekan, kalau kau mau, kau dan ahjumma boleh ikut." Ajak Donghae, bisa dilihat dari pancaran matanya jika ia sangat berharap Kibum menerima ajakan darinya.

"Mau tidak ya?"

"Mau dong!" desak Donghae, Kibum tertawa.

"Aku akan menanyakan pada eomma dulu ne?" tanyanya, Donghae mengangguk, Kibum kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menelphone sang eomma perihal ajakan Donghae tadi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae tidak sabar begitu Kibum memutuskan panggilannya, Kibum tampak murung.

"Bisakan? Iyakan?" Donghae mulai panik, sedang Kibum masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak bisa ya? Jawab aku! Kalau tidak bisa, aku akan membujuk ahjumma untuk membolehkanmu pergi." Desaknya menggoncang-goncang lengan Kibum yang ia gandeng.

"Itu,"

"Eomma setuju." Kemudian tawa pecah dari bibir Kibum, dimana Donghae kemudian memukul-mukul lengannya gemas.

"Kau keterlaluan! Beraninya membohongiku! Keterlaluan! Candaanmu tidak lucu Kim Kibum!" dumelnya namun Kibum tetap tertawa, yang akhirnya membuat Donghae tersenyum juga.

"Sstt! Yang pentingkan lusa nanti kita liburan bersama!" ujar Kibum seraya merangkul kekasihnya, Donghae mengangguk setuju.

**Lusa …**

"Kau ikut?" tanya Donghae terkejut pada Siwon yang telah siap dengan ransel di punggungnya, Siwon mengangguk tidak lupa tersenyum.

"Tentu saja dia ikut Hae! Masa Siwon kita tinggal di rumah sendirian!" ujar Kangin yang membawa tas ia dan Donghae, Siwon kemudian mengambil tas-tas itu untuk membantu Kangin memasukkannya dalam bagasi mobil. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Kibum dan eommnya yang disambut dengan sangat baik oleh Donghae.

"Sebelumnya, Kibummie kenalkan ini Siwon, Wonnie kenalkan ini Kibum!" ujar Kangin, Kibum tampak menatap bertanya pada Donghae perihal orang baru di dalam rumah kekasihnya, namun di detik lain ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Siwon.

Pemandangan dalam mobil menunjukkan para orang tua duduk di depan, sedang Donghae berada di antara Kibum dan Siwon di belakang kemudi.

Siwon tampak sibuk dengan earphone dengan mata yang terpejam, sedang Donghae tampak beberapa kali melirik Kibum yang mengacuhkannya, pemuda itu membaca bukunya serius dengan earphone yang juga menempel pada kedua telinganya.

Donghae mendengus, ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata yang ia kirimkan untuk Kibum. Kibum mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, ia membaca sejenak, ia balas, lalu ia letakkan ponsel itu di pangkuannya.

Donghae tersenyum dengan balasan Kibum yang berisi, 'kenapa tidak memberitahuku soal dia?' gadis itu dengan senyum yang masih tersemat di bibirnya, membalas, 'Cemburu eoh?'

'Tidak!'

'Bohong!'

'Terserah!'

'Jadi?'

'Aku hanya bertanya.'

'Hanya itu?'

'Ya.'

Belum sempat Donghae membalas pesan Kibum, mobil yang mereka tumpangi terguncang karena ada area jalanan yang tidak terlalu bagus menyebabkan Siwon yang tertidurpun menimpa Donghae yang ada di sampingnya.

"Menyingkirlah!" Delik Kibum berbahaya pada Siwon, setelah meminta maaf pada Donghae, Siwon kembali memasang earphone tanpa menghiraukan delikan Kibum padanya.

"Apa?" Kibum bertanya pada Donghae karena gadis itu yang terus menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, Donghae menggeleng dengan senyum yang tidak kunjung pudar kemudian kembali berkutat pada ponselnya dengan mengetikkan, 'Kau memang cemburu, Kim Kibum!'

"Segar sekali!" ungkap Donghae setelah keluar dari mobil, keadaan alam yang masih hijau dengan pepohonan tumbuh dengan subur dan lebatnya, memanjakan mata juga paru-paru, suasana yang bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Gadis itu kemudian meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang diikuti Kibum dan Siwon.

Ada untungnya juga Siwon ikut bersama mereka karena pemuda itu kini sibuk memphoto Kibum dan Donghae di padang rumput, ia bersikap layaknya photographer professional, mengarahkan Kibum dan Donghae dalam berpose dan lain sebagainya.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya?" ujar Kangin pada nyonya Kim sambil menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi.

"Kau benar Kangin-ah! Mereka seperti keluarga saja!" tanggapnya, keduanya kemudian tertawa sembari melihat ketiga orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kamera dan photo tersebut.

Setelah bersenang-senang di hari ini, kini lima orang yang tengah menikmati akhir pekan itu tengah menyantap makan malam mereka. Dimana Donghae duduk disamping nyonya Kim, di depannya ada Kibum dan Siwon, sedang di tempat kepala keluarga diisi oleh Kangin.

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan tenang, bahkan Kangin dan Donghae yang biasa bercengkrama saat makanpun tampak menjaga sikap mereka. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring hingga Kangin membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Kibum, ahjussi lihat kau dan Donghae sangat akrab." Ujarnya, Kibum menatap Donghae yang ada di depannya sejenak, setelahnya ia menatap Kangin seraya tersenyum.

"Iya ahjussi," jawabnya tenang dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ahjussi dan eommamu senang mendengarnya." Jawab Kangin lagi, namun Kibum mencium ada yang tidak beres, ia tatap lagi Kangin dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya serius.

"Jaga bicaramu Kibum!" tegur nyonya Kim yang tidak suka dengan tatapan dan gaya bicara putranya yang terkesan menantang, terlebih yang ia hadapi adalah orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Suasana mendadak hening, bahkan Siwon dan Donghae tampak lebih tertarik memperhatikan ketegangan yang terjadi dibanding melanjutkan makan keduanya.

Kangin tertawa renyah untuk mencairkan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut, "tak apa Teuki-ah!" ujarnya, kali ini Kibum dan Donghae menyernyitkan dahi.

"Teuki?" ulang Donghae, nyonya Kim –Kim Leeteuk- terlihat salah tingkah sedang Kangin meminum air yang ada di gelasnya.

"Itu panggilan akrab diantara kami." Jawab Leeteuk tersenyum pada Donghae, namun jawaban itu rupanya belum memuaskan Donghae.

"Kenapa aku baru mendengarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Begini Donghae, Kibum, sebenarnya selama ini kami memiliki hubungan."

**JDEER!**

Kibum dan Donghae menggenggam alat makan mereka erat, perlahan mereka bertatapan.

"Kami takut jika kalian tidak merestuinya jadi kami merahasiakannya." Lanjut Kangin lagi.

"Jadi?" bagai menaburkan garam pada luka yang menganga, Siwon bertanya pada Kangin santai.

"Kami berencana untuk menikah, secepatnya."

**BRAAK!**

Semua terkejut dengan aksi gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Kibum, mereka kecuali Donghae berasumsi jika Kibum menolak pengakuan Kangin dan Leeteuk, memang benar namun bukan hanya itu, ada alasan lain yang hanya ia dan Donghae yang tahu.

"Aku sudah selesai!" ujarnya penuh penekanan kemudian beranjak dari ruang makan, sebelum pergi ia sempat menatap Kangin tajam.

Donghae tak berkutik, Kangin mencoba meraih jemarinya tapi ditepis cepat oleh putrinya.

"Kenapa? kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang kalian memberitahu keadaan sesungguhnya?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Kami, kami menunggu hubunganmu dengan Kibum akrab seperti sekarang, kami tidak mau membina rumah tangga sementara anak-anak kami tidak akur." Jawab Leeteuk yang menggenggam kedua jemari Donghae erat.

Andai kau tahu Kim Leeteuk, jika keakraban mereka lebih dari sekedar saudara.

Donghae menatap Leeteuk tajam meskipun itu tertutupi dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri pipinya. Dihempasnya tangan wanita yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu tirinya itu, kemudian menyeka air mata kasar, "aku harus pergi!" ujarnya parau kemudian ikut meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Maafkan eomma sayang!" bujuk Leeteuk pada Kibum seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang putra yang tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya.

"Selama ini kau selalu menolak kehadiran lelaki yang mendekati eomma." Lanjutnya terdengar manja.

"Mereka ada maunya!" sahut Kibum, Leeteuk tersenyum tipis meskipun Kibum tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali.

"Kita butuh seorang kepala keluarga untuk melindungi kita Kibummie!" bujuknya lagi manja seraya mengelus-elus lengan putranya.

"Aku bisa melindungi eomma!"

"Eomma tahu tapi,"

"Kau kesepian? Merindukan sentuhan lelaki eoh?" seperti melupakan tata krama yang telah diajarkan sejak ia kecil, Kibum layangkan pertanyaan tersebut pada ibu yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya, Leeteuk terhenyak, air mata kemudian mengalir begitu deras di wajah cantiknya, dari sekian banyak lelaki yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh putranya, baru kali ini Kibum mempertanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku benarkan?"

"Bummie hiks,"

"Eomma maafkan aku!" akhirnya Kibum tersadar juga, ia rengkuh tubuh ibunya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku khilaf!" lanjutnya, Leeteuk mengangguk, sejenak ibu dan anak itu menikmati waktu mereka dalam diam.

"Aku belum siap mendapat ayah baru," lirihnya.

"Eomma mengerti, ini salah eomma, harusnya eomma jujur padamu dari awal sayang!" jawab Leeteuk tersenyum seraya mengelus surai hitam putranya sayang, ia kini telah melepas pelukannya pada Kibum untuk menatap manik putranya, namun Kibum cepat-cepat melesakkan wajahnya pada leher ibunya, ia tidak mau melihat kebohongan di mata itu, jelas ibunya sedih berkata demikian, Kibum tidak tega jika harus melihatnya, namun iapun tidak bisa membayangkan harus hidup satu atap dengan kekasihnya dalam ikatan persaudaraan.

**Tes**

Air mata yang selama ini pantang ia keluarkanpun menetes.

Lain Kibum lain juga Donghae, gadis itu menatap langit kosong. Sepertinya langit di malam ini sekelam hatinya, tak ada kerlap-kerlip bintang, semua itu seolah sirna setelah kenyataan perihal orang tuanya terungkap. Donghae mungkin terlihat lebih tenang dari Kibum menyikapi hal ini, namun sesungguhnya iapun tidak kalah risau, membayangkan Kibum akan menjadi adik tirinya? Tidak pernah ia bayangkan di dalam mimpi buruk sekalipun.

Donghae melirik, sang ayah yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya, tak ada pembicaraan, hanya desiran angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Kangin kemudian tergerak melepas syal merah dari lehernya, syal merah pemberian putrinya saat ia berulang tahun.

"Appa tidak mau kau sakit," ujarnya lembut seraya melingkarkan syal itu pada leher putri semata wayangnya, Donghae tersenyum dalam kepala yang tertunduk.

"Maafkan appa," lanjutnya, Donghae terdiam, sesungguhnya Donghae tak ingin mengungkit hal ini lagi, hanya akan menambah beban pikiran, menurutnya.

"Appa tidak menyangka reaksi kalian akan seperti ini." Kangin kembali berujar pada putrinya yang kini menatapnya menyesal.

"Terlalu berlebihan, aku tahu itu." balas Donghae kembali menunduk, segan menatap ayahnya yang kini menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku," lanjut Donghae masih menunduk dalam, Kangin mengangkat wajah itu dimana ia lihat mata indah itu telah berkaca, menahan tangis.

"Menangislah sayang!" reflexnya memeluk Donghae yang seketika pecah tangisannya.

**Apa ini?**

**Saat menulis chap 1 tidak terpikir hal ini, silahkan berasumsi sendiri lewat kolom komentar/review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Trapped by Love**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Rating : Teen - Mature**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Kim Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, Choi Siwon and Lee Hyukjae**

**Pair : KiHae and others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Mereka selalu bersama, mereka belajar di tempat yang sama, mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama, dan ini kisah mereka hingga keduanya menemukan kebahagiaan yang telah ditakdirkan.**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Cerita pasaran! Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya …**

_Lain Kibum lain juga Donghae, gadis itu menatap langit kosong. Sepertinya langit di malam ini sekelam hatinya, tak ada kerlap-kerlip bintang, semua itu seolah sirna setelah kenyataan perihal orang tuanya terungkap. Donghae mungkin terlihat lebih tenang dari Kibum menyikapi hal ini, namun sesungguhnya iapun tidak kalah risau, membayangkan Kibum akan menjadi adik tirinya? Tidak pernah ia bayangkan di dalam mimpi buruk sekalipun._

_Donghae melirik, sang ayah yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya, tak ada pembicaraan, hanya desiran angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Kangin kemudian tergerak melepas syal merah dari lehernya, syal merah pemberian putrinya saat ia berulang tahun._

"_Appa tidak mau kau sakit," ujarnya lembut seraya melingkarkan syal itu pada leher putri semata wayangnya, Donghae tersenyum dalam kepala yang tertunduk._

"_Maafkan appa," lanjutnya, Donghae terdiam, sesungguhnya Donghae tak ingin mengungkit hal ini lagi, hanya akan menambah beban pikiran, menurutnya._

"_Appa tidak menyangka reaksi kalian akan seperti ini." Kangin kembali berujar pada putrinya yang kini menatapnya menyesal._

"_Terlalu berlebihan, aku tahu itu." balas Donghae kembali menunduk, segan menatap ayahnya yang kini menatapnya._

"_Maafkan aku," lanjut Donghae masih menunduk dalam, Kangin mengangkat wajah itu dimana ia lihat mata indah itu telah berkaca, menahan tangis._

"_Menangislah sayang!" reflexnya memeluk Donghae yang seketika pecah tangisannya._

**| Chapter 4 |**

Sarapan kali ini tidak sehangat sebelumnya, masih dengan ketenangan, namun ketenangan yang menyesakkan hati. Tak ada lirikan juga permainan kaki di bawah meja yang dilakukan Kibum dan Donghae, keduanya seolah tidak menganggap ada satu sama lain.

Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak kalah kaku, tak ada lirikan apalagi tolehan. Hanya Siwon, hanya Siwon yang menikmati sarapannya tanpa beban, pemuda itu kemudian mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya, 'serius sekali,' batinnya.

"Ada yang mau menambah ikan?" Siwon memecah keheningan juga kebekuan yang terjadi.

"Aku mau!" Donghae menyahut, membalas senyum Siwon, membuahkan lirikan tajam Kibum.

Donghae menyambut piring yang diberikan Siwon, terima kasih ia ucapkan serta dengan keramahan, berbeda dari sikap-sikap yang sebelumnya yang ia tunjukkan pada pemuda bermarga Choi itu.

Kangin dan Leeteuk memperhatikan keduanya bergantian, sedang Kibum hanya melirik.

Mereka berlima pulang ke Seoul lebih awal, setelah sarapan mereka sudah bersiap untuk kembali. Tak ada yang menarik selama perjalanan pulang, hanya ada Kangin yang focus menyetir, Leeteuk yang merajut syal, Siwon yang mendengarkan music melalui earphone, Kibum yang membaca buku, dan Donghae yang melamun memperhatikan jalan.

"Hhhm," Donghae menghela, tubuhnya terasa pegal, mungkin karena terlalu lama duduk, pikirnya. Gadis itu menegang kala sebelah tangan tersampir di pinggulnya, dilihatnya, lengan Kibum.

Donghae menoleh pada Kibum yang masih membaca bukunya, namun, pelukan pada pinggul Donghae semakin erat, meremas sisi pahanya pelan.

"Ehhm," Donghae mendesah pelan, membuahkan senyuman Kibum walau tipis. Jemari Donghaepun bergerak meraih jaket yang dipangkunya, menggunakannya untuk menyembunyikan lengan Kibum di pinggulnya.

Setelah beberapa jam yang terasa bagai beberapa tahun di dalam mobil, merekapun sampai, di halaman rumah Donghae terparkir mobil Kangin yang kini bagasinya tengah dikosongkan dari barang-barang selama berlibur.

"Terima kasih," Leeteuk dan Kibum membungkuk hormat pada kangin, Donghae, juga Siwon, yang dibalas sama oleh ketiganya. Donghae memasuki kamarnya, matanya langsung membidik jendela, yang menampakkan kamar Kibum.

**Trek!**

Donghae buka jendela kamarnya kemudian mendudukinya, ia ingin memanggil Kibum namun urung, biarkan pemuda itu sendiri yang menghampirinya.

"Hae?" Donghae menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Kibum yang memanggilnya, keduanya dalam posisi sama yakni terduduk pada jendela kamar masing-masing.

"Itu bukan senyummu," Kibum melanjutkan, senyum terpaksa Donghae memudar.

Hening, hanya ada helaan nafas.

"Kau, beristirahatlah." Kibum memecah keheningan itu, menutup percakapan keduanya bukan hanya dengan perkataan itu tadi, tapi juga menutup jendela kamarnya bahkan, menutup tirainya, meninggalkan kesunyian yang Donghae rasakan.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Donghae beberapa saat kemudian, galau ia rasakan. Semua seolah tercampur aduk, Donghae menginginkan Kangin agar jatuh cinta lagi, selain itu ia merasa Leeteuk pantas jika menjadi ibunya, namun, bagaimana dengan perasaan Donghae? Ia mencintai Kibum, anak dari Leeteuk.

**Keesokan harinya …**

Kibum menunggu di depan pintu rumah Donghae seperti biasa, namun Donghae tidak kunjung keluar, memaksa Kibum untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Donghae ada?" tak ada sapaan ataupun basa-basi lain Kibum lontarkan pada kangin yang membuka pintu, pemuda bermarga Kim itu to the point mengatakan maksud dan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Donghae sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kibum membalas datar, melesat pergi, berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

**Flash back**

"Tsk! Guru piket yang menyebalkan!" Donghae mendumel seraya menyapu dedaunan kering di taman sekolah, sedang Kibum berada di depannya memegang serok sampah, keduanya tengah dihukum karena terlambat memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Hati-hati," Kibum menasehati kala Donghae yang sedang kesal malah mengarahkan dedaunan itu pada kaki Kibum, yang ditanggapi Donghae dengan cengiran juga pernyataan maafnya.

Selama ini Donghae tidak pernah berangkat sekolah tanpa Kibum disampingnya, juga Kibum tidak pernah meninggalkan Donghae apapun yang terjadi, meski nyatanya mereka akan terlambat sampai ke sekolah yang berujung di hukum bersama.

**Flash back END**

Tak terasa Kibum telah memasuki area sekolahnya, ia bergegas memasuki kawasan kelas,

"Donghae noona ada?" tanyanya pada salah seorang siswi di depan kelas Donghae.

"Aku tidak ada melihatnya datang," jawab siswi itu, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kibum beranjak, dan berpikir, kemana kiranya Donghae berada.

'Perpustakaan?' Kibum menggeleng, perpustakaan belum buka jam segini, pikirnya.

**Krieet,**

Kibum buka pintu dengan ruangan yang pernuh cermin di dalamnya, ia memasuki kelas tari.

Tak ada siapapun …

Kibum menghela nafas, ia merasakan bingung sekarang, dimana Donghae?

'Atap sekolah!' dan Kibum segera melajukan langkahnya, berlari menuju atap sekolah yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari kelas latihan tari.

**Sementara itu,**

Donghae menggigit sapu tangan, menghindari agar bersuara yang akhirnya akan membuat Kibum tahu keberadaan dirinya. Pintu kelas tari ditutup, berganti dengan suara tapakan kaki cepat, Donghae tidak ingin tahu Kibum pergi kemana lagi setelah ruang tari ini, yang penting baginya sekarang adalah menghindari Kibum, hanya itu yang dipikirkan Donghae.

Beberapa hari berlalu, usaha Donghae menghindari Kibum berhasil. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak membuka jendela kamarnya meski Kibum memanggil bahkan mengetuknya. Donghae juga tidak pernah menunggu Kibum untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama lagi meski ia merasa sepi, ada sesuatu yang kosong ia rasakan, hatinya, hatinya terasa kosong ketika Kibum tidak ada di sisinya. Donghae rela, rela tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit hanya untuk menghindari Kibum yang dengan setia menunggunya di depan rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama, memaksa Kibum untuk berangkat sekolah lebih dahulu, meski sudah jelas jika Kibum akan terlambat ketika sampai ke tempat tujuan karena lamanya ia menunggu Donghae yang tidak mau menemuinya.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Donghae, ahjumma." Suatu ketika Kibum bertamu karena Donghae yang beralasan sakit.

"Maaf Kibum-ah! Nona Donghae tidak ingin diganggu."

"Kumohon, sebentar saja!"

"Maaf ,tidak bisa!"

**BLAAM!**

Dan pintu itu tertutup tepat di depan wajah kecewa Kibum yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan jika ia tidak bisa menemui Donghae.

**Pada suatu hari …**

Donghae memasuki kelas tari dengan lesu, dimana kemudian ia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang juga berada di dalam ruangan yang sama, pemuda yang tampak hendak bergegas keluar dari kelas tari.

"Hae?" pemuda itu memanggil, tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya, senyum dengan gusi merah yang terlihat, sedang Donghae tidak menjawab apapun.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" pemuda itu bertanya, Donghae menatapnya sejenak dengan mata berkaca.

"Maukah kau membantuku, Hyukkie?" Donghae bertanya seraya tersenyum, bertanya dengan nada memelas, menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

Namun, senyum Donghae memudar kala Eunhyuk bangkit, memperbaiki posisi ransel di punggungnya, menepuk sebelah pundaknya, meninggalkannya.

Ba, da, ba, da, ba, da, da

Ba, da, ba, da, ba, da, da

You won't admit you love me

And so how am I ever to know?

You always tell me

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Donghae menoleh kala dentuman musik ia dengar, ternyata Eunhyuk tidak pergi dari ruangan tari itu, ia menyetel music player, mengalunkan sebuah lagu berjudul "Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps."

Eunhyuk melepas ransel, topi, juga jaket yang dikenakannya ke sembarang arah. Perlahan mendekati Donghae dengan gerakan tarian memukau, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Donghae seraya tersenyum manis.

A million times I've asked you,

And then I ask your over again

You only answer

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Donghae membalas senyum tersebut tidak lupa menyambut uluran tangan Eunhyuk yang mengajaknya menari bersama, couple dance, mereka memang dikenal sebagai pasangan couple dance di sekolah, EunHae.

If you can't make your mind up

We'll never get started

And I don't wanna wind up

Being started, broken-hearted

Eunhyuk berusaha sekuat mungkin mengikuti gerakan Donghae yang berkali lebih agresif dari biasanya, gadis itu sedang merasa tertekan, ingat? Wajar jika gerakannya begitu emosional juga lebih professional.

So if you really love me

Say yes, but if you don't dear,

Confess

And please don't tell me

Perhaps perhaps perhaps

Tarian tango yang seksipun tercipta dari kedua insan berbeda kelamin tersebut. Baik Eunhyuk juga Donghae tidak merasa canggung sama sekali kala tangan mereka menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain. Eunhyuk pada pinggul Donghae, sedang Donghae pada leher Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang mengalung.

If you can't make your mind up

We'll never get started

And I don't wanna wind up

Being started, broken-hearted

So if you really love me

Say yes, but if you don't dear,

Confess

And please don't tell me

Perhaps perhaps perhaps

"Hakh! Hakh! Hakh!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghembuskan nafas cepat ketika musik telah berakhir yang juga menjadi penutup tarian seksi mereka, dengan tangan Donghae yang memeluk leher Eunhyuk, dan tangan Eunhyuk yang menyentuh pinggul Donghae.

"Terima hakh! Kasih hakh! Hakh!" Donghae berucap dengan nafas yang masih memacu cepat.

"Itulah hakh! Gunanya teman hakh!" Eunhyuk menyahut tidak kalah cepat dengan nafas yang berburu.

"Ekhm!" keduanya menoleh seketika,"Kibum?" Donghae menggumam setelah memisahkan diri dengan Eunhyuk yang menatap Kibum dan Donghae bergantian.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua!" Kibum berujar, Eunhyuk yang merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud menghela nafas, beranjak dari sisi Donghae yang memaku dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian!" Eunhyuk memberi nasehat pada Kibum dengan tepukan di sebelah pundaknya ketika melewati pemuda Kim itu, sedang Kibum hanya berdecih dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari Donghae.

Eunhyuk telah pergi kala pintu ia tutup, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang tersisa, Kibum dan Donghae.

**Bruk!**

"Akh!" Donghae merintih pelan kala Kibum mendorongnya pada dinding yang merupakan cermin, mengunci tubuh Donghae dengan tubuh Kibum dan cermin.

"Kenapa menyiksaku hhmm?" Kibum bertanya pelan namun mampu menekan pikiran dan hati Donghae yang semakin bingung juga risau.

"Maksudmu?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari bibir Donghae pelan.

"Menghindariku, kau menghindariku karena orang tua kita? Iyakan?" Donghae menggeleng membuat Kibum tersenyum dengan sudut bibir sebelah kiri yang lebih tinggi, pemuda itu tengah menyerigai.

**Sementara itu …**

**PRANG!**

Kangin terkejut ketika gelas yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba jatuh lalu pecah, lelaki dewasa itu berjongkok, ingin mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut namun urung, perasaannya, perasaanya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi, menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

"Donghae," gumamnya, melihat pada jam di tangannya, jam sekolah Donghae telah berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu. Ia mencoba menelphone ponsel Donghae, berkali-kali ia telephone putri semata wayangnya namun, tak ada satupun yang diangkat.

Kangin semakin bingung juga khawatir namun berusaha tetap tenang, ia kemudian menekan nomor telephone rumahnya.

"Donghae sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada pembantu rumahnya, namun ia harus menelan kecewa kala Donghae belum juga pulang.

"Mungkin sedang di perjalanan pulang dan ponselnya dalam posisi silent," Kangin menghibur dirinya sendiri dan mulai kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

**Sementara itu,**

Donghae merasa begitu malu kala menolehkan kepalanya ke samping yang semuanya cermin. Ia merasa malu teramat sangat menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri kala tubuhnya yang terkulai pasrah dibawah tubuh Kibum yang tengah menggaulinya, kegiatan terlarang bagi mereka yang belum menikah, keduanya bahkan bercinta di sekolah, tempat mereka menimba ilmu bersama-sama.

Akhirnya, Donghae raih kepala Kibum, mengadukan bibir mereka dengan kasar juga penuh gairah, menyalurkan rasa haus mereka, rasa rindu yang menghinggapi mereka selama beberapa hari ini. Jemarinya Donghae gunakan untuk menelusuri suari hitam Kibum, untuk memperdalam ciuman Perancis keduanya agar semakin panas juga penuh nafsu yang menggelora.

"Ehhhmm," keduanya mendesah tertahan di sela ciumannya kala Donghae mencapai puncak tertingginya entah yang ke berapa kali, padahal Kibum belum mengeluarkan cairannya sama sekali.

"Hakh! Hakh! Hakh!" Kibum bangkit walau masih berada di atas Donghae dengan tautan tubuh bagian bawah yang belum terlepas, memandangi kekasihnya yang wajahnya telah merah padam oleh nafsu yang merasuki, juga dengan peluh keduanya yang menyatu, membuat tubuh polos keduanya licin.

"Sudah eoh?" Donghae memohon dengan mata yang setengah terpejam,

"seben…tar lagi," Kibum menyahut, sedang Donghae menutup kedua matanya seraya terus merasakan hentakan-hentakan yang Kibum berikan pada bagian tubuh terintimnya.

**Beberapa jam kemudian …**

"Akh!" Donghae merintih karena ngilu yang dirasakannya pada tubuh bagian bawah ketika tengah berjalan, menelusuri jalanan yang biasa mereka lewati pulang pergi.

Mereka? Iya, Kibum dan Donghae pulang bersama hari ini dimana Kibum menuntun Donghae, mengalungkan lengan Donghae pada lehernya serta memeluk gadis itu dari samping.

"Besok jangan meninggalkanku lagi!" Kibum berucap, menolehkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Iya!" Donghae menjawab seraya menatap Kibum malas, sedangkan masih tetap Kibum tersenyum.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Donghae berujar pada Kibum yang hendak menuntunnya hingga memasuki rumah, namun baru selangkah berjalan tanpa Kibum yang memegangnya, Donghae kembali merintih sakit, membuat Kibum tergerak kembali menjadi penopang untuk Donghae.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Keduanya menoleh pada Kangin yang menatap curiga, terlebih pada Donghae yang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" lanjutnya lebih lembut pada Donghae yang memeluk lengan Kibum lebih erat, gadis itu takut, takut pada ayahnya jika mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka telah lakukan. Kibum merasakannya, merasakan ketakutan Donghae, tentu, namun pemuda itu dengan beraninya menatap Kangin dengan pandangan yang menantang juga remeh, membuat jengkel Kangin saja.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau tampak kesulitan berjalan?" Kangin kembali bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, takut-takut Donghae menatap kibum yang tampak santai-santai saja, pemuda itu malah tersenyum dengan manisnya pada Donghae, seolah tak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka, membuat Lee Donghae kesal pada seorang Kim Kibum yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Tidak mungkinkan jika Donghae menjawab 'kami baru saja bercinta tadi di sekolah' pada Kangin, sama saja dengan bunuh diri!

"Kami baru saja,"

"Aku cidera saat menari!" Donghae menjawab cepat, memotong jawaban Kibum yang menurutnya belum tentu dapat dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan keduanya.

"Kau pulanglah!" ketus Donghae yang dijawab senyum usil Kibum yang kemudian,

**CHUP!**

Menciumnya tepat di bibir, membuahkan lototan dari pemilik bibir juga Kangin yang masih berdiri disana, diantara keduanya.

**To Be Continue!**

**#jambak rambut**

**Aku menghabiskan waktu lima jam untuk memeras otak (jangan lupakan waktu untuk mencari lagu untuk pengiring tarian EunHae) seraya mengetik chap 4 dengan hasil yang seperti ini? Tsk! Memalukan!**

**Tapi, bagaimana?**

**Ada masukan?**

**Terima kasih untuk yang mereview chap 1, 2 dan 3 :**

** | Mino| Lee Suhae | Arum Junnie | |sayangsemuamembersuju | cutefish | haelfishy | cassanova indah | laila r. mubarok**


	5. Chapter 5

**For English translation, you can click [ENGLISH Ver.] Trapped by Love ch 5**

**Sebelumnya …**

"_Kami baru saja,"_

"_Aku cidera saat menari!" Donghae menjawab cepat, memotong jawaban Kibum yang menurutnya belum tentu dapat dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan keduanya._

"_Kau pulanglah!" ketus Donghae yang dijawab senyum usil Kibum yang kemudian,_

_**CHUP!**_

_Menciumnya tepat di bibir, membuahkan lototan dari pemilik bibir juga Kangin yang masih berdiri disana, diantara keduanya._

**Title : Trapped by Love**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Rating : Teen - Mature**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Kim Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, Choi Siwon and Lee Hyukjae**

**Pair : KiHae and others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Mereka selalu bersama, mereka belajar di tempat yang sama, mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama, dan ini kisah mereka hingga keduanya menemukan kebahagiaan yang telah ditakdirkan.**

**Warning : Genderswitch! KIHAE Couple! Super Junior fanfic! Don't like, don't read!**

**~~ Chapter 5 ~~**

"Selamat malam, sayang!" Kibum berujar ceria, tidak menghiraukan Kangin yang memandang tajam dirinya yang telah lancang. Donghae tak menyahut, ia masih merasa begitu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu, hingga Kibum yang menghilang dari kediaman Lee, barulah ada yang menanggapi, Kanginlah orangnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar!" ia menggeram, sedang Donghae hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang tertunduk seraya memejamkan matanya, bersiap mendapat ceramah yang begitu panjang dari sang ayah namun,

"Harusnya dia tidak menjadikanmu pelampiasan kemarahannya pada ayah!" Kangin berujar lagi, meraih lengan putrinya lembut, Donghae membuka matanya dan mendapati ayahnya yang kini menuntun dia yang tengah kesulitan berjalan.

Donghae kebingungan? Tentu saja. Dia pikir, ayahnya akan mencium hubungannya dengan Kibum yang sesungguhnya namun, ternyata tidak, Kangin rupanya berpikir jika ciuman yang ditanamkan Kibum pada bibir Donghae karena ingin membalas Kangin yang memacari ibunya, bukan mencurigai hubungan asmara yang terjalin diantara kedua anak mereka.

"Mau ayah pijitkan kakimu?" Kangin menawarkan, dengan begitu ramah juga senyum yang terpatri indah pada wajah tampan nan tegas Kangin. Donghae tentu menolak, bukan kakinya yang terluka, kakinya tidak cidera sama sekali, namun hatinyalah yang terluka, Donghae yang merasa berlumur dosa pada sang ayah yang telah ia kecewakan.

Setitik air mata lalu menetes pada pipi putihnya setelah pintu itu ditutup oleh Kangin yang meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam kamar, ia memeluk kedua lututnya lalu membenamkan wajah disana, menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam diam, menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, yang tak mungkin dapat dia ulang, bagaimanapun caranya.

Takut dan gelisah menghujam batinnya yang tengah dirundung duka, dimana ia yang menggenggam kedua telapaknya sendiri erat, namun ia lalu tersadar jika tak ada yang harus ditakutkan, "Tuhan bersamaku!" ia mengucapkannya berulang kali sampai ia merasa tenang.

**Flash back**

Hari itu hari yang cerah, hari yang dimana mentari seolah tersenyum dengan ramahnya pada bumi yang diterangi olehnya, tampak seorang gadis kecil nan manis berambut coklat yang tengah menaiki sebuah sepeda, meluncur melewati jalanan menuju kediamannya.

Gadis manis yang akrab disapa Hae itu menghentikan laju sepeda yang ditungganginya, kepalanya celingak-celinguk menatap sekitar hingga manik coklat hazelnya membidik suatu objek, seorang anak laki-laki dengan sesuatu di mulutnya, yang mengeluarkan suara indah dan merdu yang menarik perhatian Donghae. Donghae perlahan memarkirkan sepedanya, kemudian berjalan mengendap layaknya pencuri mendekati anak laki-laki yang tengah memejamkan matanya tersebut.

Perlahan Donghae duduk di dekat si anak laki-laki, ikut memejamkan matanya seraya meresapi melodi indah yang mengalun dari sebuah simphony yang tengah dimainkan anak lelaki tadi. Melodi itu, bagai merasuk sukma, menentramkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, melodi itu bak angin pantai yang menyejukkan hati, sungguh keindahan yang menghanyutkan, bagai nyanyian mantra yang dapat membuat orang lupa diri untuk beranjak darisana.

"Who are you?" si anak laki-laki tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Donghae sudah terduduk disamping dirinya, di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk.

"Hehehehe." Donghae nyengir tidak jelas, dimana pada detik berikutnya ia lalu berlari meninggalkan si anak laki-laki menuju sepeda dia dan kembali menungganginya lalu meluncur melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan si anak laki-laki yang menatapnya heran seraya bertanya, "who is she?" pada angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya, begitu sejuk.

Keesokan harinya Donghae melongokkan kepalanya di jendela kamar dimana dilihatnya sebuah mobil box berada di depan rumah yang ada di sebelah rumahnya, "tetangga baru." Simpulnya kemudian berhenti melongokkan kepalanya, dimana gadis kecil beranjak remaja tersebut yang melanjutkan latihan menari yang sempat terhenti.

**Flash back END**

Donghae tersenyum tipis, anak laki-laki yang bermain simphony saat itu adalah tetangganya kini, Kim Kibum, seorang anak yang dulunya tinggal di sebuah daerah di benua Amerika namun tidak begitu kesulitan untuk memahami bahasa Korea meski, harus Donghae akui jika Kibum begitu keren dengan style barat dia, pantas, pikir Donghae.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Donghae juga saat malam harinya, Kangin mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, mengajak putri kecilnya untuk mengunjungi tetangga baru mereka. Tampak Kibum yang tidak begitu lancar berbahasa Korea saat itu, aksen Barat yang begitu kental dalam ucapannya, membuat Donghae terkikik yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan dingin Kibum yang membuat Donghae bungkam pada akhirnya. Lagi, Donghae tersenyum mengingatnya, Kibumnya begitu lucu waktu itu walau tatapan dingin itu harus Donghae akui jika, begitu menusuk.

Sekelebat bayangan kenangan bersama Kibum terputar dalam benak Donghae dengan mata yang terpejam juga dengan tubuh yang telah terbaring nyaman pada kasur. Sesekali Donghae tersenyum bahkan tertawa ketika mengingat hal-hal indah juga lucu, namun, Donghae kembali membuka matanya, menampilkan manik indah berwarna coklat hangat, sehangat hati Donghae yang mampu melelehkan sebongkah es seperti Kim Kibum yang memiliki tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

Dia berpikir, untuk apa memikirkan masa lalu yang tak akan pernah kembali? Lebih baik memikirkan sekarang juga masa depan yang akan ditempuhnya. Biarkan hari lalu menjadi kenangan yang dapat memberi pelajaran untuk melangkah di hari esok, yang harus Donghae lakukan adalah menggapai hari esok dengan sejuta harapan juga berusaha sebaik mungkin karena, jika kita melakukan yang terbaik meski itu gagal maka tidak akan ada penyesalan yang menghinggapi hati.

Gadis manis itu lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap jendela dimana dapat ia bidik sang kekasih yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan senyum menawan bak pangeran yang terpasang sempurna di wajahnya, senyum yang hanya pernah dia tujukan pada Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Hari sudah mencapai ujung senja yang menyambut hembusan angin gulita, pertanda malam akan tiba. Dalam suasana remang diluar jendela keduanya, mereka masih dapat melihat lengkungan indah yang bernama senyuman terlukis bagai maha karya seorang yang besar. Namun, lengkungan indah itu perlahan pudar pada paras tampan Kibum kala dilihatnya sang gadis yang tersenyum dengan tetesan air mata yang mengaliri wajah manis tersebut.

Apa yang terjadi? Kibum menerka-nerka dengan otak cerdas yang ia miliki namun tak ada satupun jawaban yang ia temukan. Yang memaksa Kibum untuk melakukan hal nekat demi mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi hingga gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis dalam senyum, yang bagi Kibum bagai menabur garam dalam luka, amat perih juga pedih untuk dirasa.

**Trek!**

Ia buka jendela kamarnya lalu perlahan turun dan bersiap-siap untuk melompat dari atap rumahnya menuju jendela kamar Donghae. Donghae? Ia terkejut namun memilih diam membisu hingga,

**Tok tok tok**

Kibum mengetuk kaca jendela dengan tatapan sendunya, pelan pada awalnya, namun Donghae tetap mematung pada tempatnya dengan pandangan kosong bagai orang linglung, sesaat sebelumnya kedua pasang mata itu beradu tajam dalam kesunyian dengan Donghae yang memutusnya dengan menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, lalu memandang kosong lantai kamarnya. Kibum semakin cemas, terus ia ketuk kaca jendela itu hingga Donghae yang akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya, membuahkan senyuman Kibum yang menanti Donghae berjalan menghampirinya juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, berkeluh kesah pada Kibum, tapi apa daya karena Donghae yang ternyata dengan langkah pincang justru beranjak keluar dari dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang membeku dengan tatapan tak percayanya yang mengiringi kepergian Donghae hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Kibum menghela dengan mata yang mengabur, rasa takut memenuhi perasaannya kini, apa Donghae akan kembali menghindarinya? Bahkan meninggalkannya seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan? Kibum termenung pada kegelapan malam yang menyapa, menatap bulan yang kemudian Kibum lihat terukir wajah gadis yang begitu diharapkannya, bahkan lebih dari itu, Kibum mencintainya meski terlalu dini untuk mengatakan jika ia begitu mencintai gadis manis bermarga Lee tersebut, orang akan berpikir jika Kim Kibum begitu cepat memutuskan melabuhkan hatinya pada Donghae seorang, mengingat usia keduanya yang belum cukup matang untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius, tapi perlu diingat jika peduli Kibum akan kata orang? Tidak ada!

Kibum lalu memejamkan manik hitam nan kelam miliknya, meresapi nuansa damai di malam hari dengan bernadakan suara jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan, indah namun tidak cukup untuk mengusir rasa sepi juga takut itu pada diri seorang Kim Kibum. Baru saja gadis Lee itu tertangkap oleh bidikan matanya, namun rindu itu kembali membalut si pemuda Kim. Dingin malam yang menikam kalbu tak ia hiraukan, hanya termenung dengan mata terpejam yang ia lakukan, nyanyian menyebalkan dari si penghisap darah dari suatu makhluk yang bernama nyamuk pun tak membuat Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya kini.

Dalam pikirannya, terbayang wajah rupawan Donghae yang tersenyum dengan begitu indah yang sampai pada matanya yang juga indah, cukup untuk mengobati luka hati yang Kibum dera namun, luka itu seolah kembali ditorehkan pada hatinya kala dilihatnya dalam angan senyum indah itu, telah berganti menjadi senyum pedih yang bagai menikam Kibum tepat pada hatinya. Jiwa itu tengah berkelana, di tengah perasaan yang mencampur aduk bak hutan belantara dengan segala isinya yang beragam. Sunyi dan senyap itu memiliki dua sisi, di satu sisi menenangkan hati, tapi di sisi lain menyiksa hati dia yang tengah diliputi gundah gulana.

Dalam langkahnya yang tertatih, masih dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, Donghae kembali berniat menghindari Kibum, setidaknya sampai Donghae lupa akan aib yang telah mereka perbuat. Donghae yang setelah menatap binar mata milik sang ayah yang begitu hangat padanya, tiba-tiba saja teringat pada pesan sang ayah jika ia tidak boleh menyerahkan dirinya yang berarti menjatuhkan harkat dan martabatnya demi seorang lelaki yang bukan pemiliknya dalam arti kata pendamping hidup yang telah sah di mata agama juga hukum yang berlaku.

Gadis itu menyesal? Tentu, namun bunga yang telah dipetik tak bisa dikembalikan lagi, begitupun dengan kehormatan seorang wanita, ketika telah terenggut maka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, menjadi beban hidup bagi si wanita dengan sejuta penyesalan yang terlambat.

Ia lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air bening yang mengalir pada westafel, lalu mendongak menatap replika dirinya pada cermin. Dengan amat perlahan ia tanggalkan satu-persatu kancing baju bagian atasnya, menampakkan banyak kissmark yang lalu ia sentuh beberapa diantaranya. Donghae tersenyum mengejek pada diri sendiri, kissmark yang berjumlah tidak sedikit itu akan hilang dalam hitungan hari saja, tapi bagaimana dengan bekas yang lain? Apa juga mudah hilang sebagaimana kissamark yang telah Kibum ciptakan pada dirinya beberapa jam lalu? Donghae tidak tahu, di detik berikutnya ia pasang lagi kancing bajunya, setelahnya kedua tangannya menggenggam sisi westafel kuat dengan kepala yang tertunduk juga aliran air mata yang terus berjatuhan ke dalam bak westafel berwarna putih bersih tersebut.

Tapi, Donghae tidak bisa melimpahkan seluruh kesalahan pada Kibum, pada Kibum yang dipenuhi amarah yang berakhir pada nafsu, ini juga salah Donghae, salah Donghae yang tidak mampu menolak, salah Donghae yang akhirnya terbuai yang berujung pada ia yang lupa menjaga harga dirinya yang begitu berharga meski itu pada Kibum, seorang yang ia cinta. Namun takdir siapa yang tahu?

Keesokan harinya aktivitas kembali seperti semula, dimana Donghae yang membuka pintu utama rumahnya sudah berhadapan dengan senyum Kibum nan menawan. Donghae balas tersenyum dengan mata sembabnya karena terlalu banyak dan lama menangis semalam. Kibum memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakan perihal sedihnya Donghae semalam terlebih dahulu, tidak dalam ucapan melainkan dalam tindakan nyata, berupa genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Donghae.

Hening menyapa mereka yang tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah. Dimana Kibum yang lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae yang menatap lurus ke depan namun, Donghae tahu jika Kibum ingin tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan, pemuda itu begitu penasaran, Donghae menunduk sesaat lalu menatap Kibum yang tersenyum padanya, Donghae tanggapi dengan senyum semanis yang ia bisa juga genggaman tangan yang semakin kuat.

"Apa kamu memiliki pekerjaan rumah yang belum diselesaikan?" Kibum mengusir kesunyian yang terjadi, Donghae melongo sepersekian detik hingga,

**Puk!**

"Tugas Matematikaku!" ujarnya pilu setelah menepuk dahinya sendiri yang begitu disyukuri Kibum, setidaknya ia bisa melihat ekspresi lucu tersebut dari gadis disampingnya ini. Dengan senang hati Kibum menawarkan jasanya pada Donghae, yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati juga oleh si pemilik tugas Matematika.

Sesuai janjinya, Kibum lalu mengerjakan tugas tersebut, di dalam kelas tari karena perpustakaan yang masih tutup, dimana Donghae tertegun ketika berada di ambang pintu ruang yang biasa ia masuki tersebut, ingatan tentang kemarin siang kembali mengganggu pikirannya.

Donghae memperhatikan sekitar dengan Kibum yang sama sekali tidak menyadari perbahan sikap Donghae, pemuda itu terfokus pada soal-soal yang ada di buku latihan kekasihnya, yang harus cepat ia selesaikan mengingat waktu keduanya yang sudah tidak banyak lagi menjelang bel masuk berbunyi. Alasan waktu yang tidak mendukung itulah yang membuat Kibum tidak mengajari Donghae terlebih dahulu, sehingga Kibum memilih untuk menuliskan cara-caranya langsung pada buku latihan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang siang!" Eunhyuk menyapa Donghae yang baru saja menempelkan bokongnya pada bangku, Donghae tidak menanggapi dengan kata-kata melainkan meletakkan buku latihan Matematikanya di meja, yang disambut dengan binar kebahagiaan Eunhyuk yang langsung saja mengambil alih buku tersebut.

"Eh? Ini bukan tulisanmu, Kibum yang mengerjakannya langsung?" Eunhyuk bertanya yang dijawab Donghae dengan gumaman, melahirkan senyum puas Eunhyuk yang optimis jika jawaban yang ada di buku Donghae pastilah semuanya benar, seperti biasa. Bukan rahasia umum lagi di sekolah mereka jika Kim Kibum dianugerahi IQ tinggi yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang tertentu saja, mengantarkan ia pada prestasi akademik yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, hal tersebut jugalah yang membuat ia populer di kalangan anak gadis.

"Sudah selesai masalah yang kemarin?" Eunhyuk mengungkit tanpa melihat Donghae, mata dan tangannya sibuk menyalin angka demi angka dari buku latihan Donghae ke buku latihannya sendiri.

"Kau begitu beruntung dapat berpacaran dengannya! Karena nilaiku juga ikut-ikutan bagus!" Eunhyuk melanjutkan dengan tawa senangnya, pemuda itu tidak menyadari jika Donghae memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka mesti semua itu di interupsi oleh guru mereka yang memasuki kelas lebih awal.

"Anak baru? Diakhir tahun ajaran? Yang benar saja!" Eunhyuk berucap tak percaya setelah sang guru memperkenalkan anak yang turut serta dengannya, Donghae menyipitkan mata, memperhatikan teman barunya dengan seksama.

"Salam kenal! Mohon bimbingannya!"

**~~~ To Be Continue? ~~~**

**Bagaimana?**

**A/N :**

Nulis FF apa nulis puisi mbak? LOL. Jujur, mata saya berkaca menulis ini, karena saya yang tidak kuat jadinya berhenti sampai disini, yang jelas membayangkan semua yang terjadi dalam FF ini membuat hati saya perih sendiri.

Saya tahu chap ini begitu monoton, lambat, pelit dialog, juga membosankan, sayapun merasakannya pada FF yang ceritanya sudah begitu umum dan sedikit peminatnya ini, sedikit peminat? Lebih tepatnya sedikit jejak, tapi berharap kalian suka, siapapun itu.

**I Love KiHae! Say we love KiHae!**

Nazimah Elfish


End file.
